


The One With All The Hugging

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Phantom-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: For the same friend as the last two (I still love you, 'babe')





	1. Hugging A Phantom

“Hey you...”

Phantom is smiling even as she moves to hug her friend, her voice soft even as she tucks Jenny against her, stroking her hair gently, feeling the girl shiver a little. 

“Feel any better?”

“Not... massively.”

Phantom smiles slightly. 

“I have a little surprise for you... I know you love hugs, and you deserve them... so I’m going to let you keep Shirley in that room... but I have a few guests who are all yours... go get your woman, then come find me when you’re ready...”


	2. Close To You

Jenny is almost smiling by the time she reaches the room, moving into the room slowly, knowing she should try not to wake the woman she had left sleeping. She is still amused when she finds the woman awake, but clearly not quite ready to get up. 

“Sleep well?”

“Yes... you?”

“Better than usual.”

Jenny shrugs, moving to settle onto the bed, letting Shirley crawl into her lap, tucking the woman tightly against her. This is one of the few women she isn’t quite ready to let go of. She likes that Shirley hugged her first, but she’s also glad to have someone to hold. 

“So... Phantom has a gift for me apparently...”

Shirley smiles slightly.

“Accept it, babe...”

“I will... but you have to come too.”

Shirley laughs softly. 

“Fine.”


	3. Angel Eyes

The two are alone when they enter the room, although it’s clear that Phantom has had a guest. The noises that echo make it clear just what is going on, although it’s also clear that Phantom can’t help herself when it comes to laughing. 

By the time Phantom emerges, it’s clear she’s amused, but she grins at Jenny and Shirley all the same.

“So, Jen, you ready?”

“What for?”

“Hugs... lots and lots of hugs...”

Phantom grins, moving to settle onto the bed, beckoning both women closer. 

“Come here.”

Jenny can’t help rolling her eyes, teasing Phantom just slightly. 

“Minx.”

“Ah, you love it...”

Phantom is grinning even as she watches Jenny settle, then pull Shirley down with her, pushing Shirley between herself and Phantom before letting her eyes slip closed, she knows how long this could take if Phantom decides to tease. 

“Alright Angel, come in...”

Jenny doesn’t hear the door open, but she can hear the light footsteps of someone coming around the bed. The warmth of someone’s body behind her, and the lightness of their arm slipping over her, draws a small sigh of relaxation. 

She knows that Phantom is watching her, but she also knows the woman is more worried than she’d ever say. 

“More?”

Phantom is clearly grinning even as the woman behind Jenny shifts, clearly edgy. 

“Sure.”

Jenny agrees, feeling the woman behind her move around the bed, then settle again. Phantom’s small laugh tells her it was probably Darcey, although she can’t deny the way the woman hugged was plenty comforting. 

“Girls...”

Phantom’s voice rings out.

“Time to double down.”

Jenny feels Shirley shift a little and then warm arms again, the brush of slightly soft breath against her back is matched by air blowing over her shoulder. Silken hair teasing   
enough that she opens her eyes, looking down at the girl nestled into her chest. 

“Reddo?”

Phantom laughs.

“You’re welcome Sweetie...”

“And who...”

She pauses, feeling lips brush her ear, then whisper something. 

“Oti...”

She is smiling, although she sighs and closes her eyes again, letting herself relax. It’s warm here, and comfortable. She is loved.


End file.
